


But Then He Didn't

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Tony wished he hated Steve.





	But Then He Didn't

The phone tortured him.

It was always in his pocket. Always charged and ready to be used.

Tony could easily memorize the only number stored in it. He could easily port it over to his own phone. He could easily drop that stupid flip phone on the floor and crush it under his shoe.

But then he didn’t.

He didn’t do any of that, because Steve gave him that phone. Tony held out the hope that maybe Steve would call him. Sometimes he sat in his workshop with the phone on the counter, staring at it. Like he could somehow make it ring if he just stared long enough. Sometimes he could swear he could feel the ringing coming.

But then it didn’t.

He almost wished something terrible would happen, just so he could have a reason to pick up that damn phone and make that damn call. He wanted to have a reason to call. Sometimes he wanted to make the call just because he’d had a rough day. He wanted to call and hear Steve’s voice and tell him all about how terrible his day had been, so Steve could make some stupid joke and make Tony laugh.

But then he didn’t.

He hoped Pepper would stay with him this time. He hoped she wouldn’t see how broken his heart was, or how bad he missed Steve. He hopes she wouldn’t think she was a rebound. That she was second best. She could never be second best. She was always number one. Tony hoped she would stay with him, and keep him on his feet, keep him standing.

But then she didn’t.

Peter asked why he always carried that old phone around. Tony deflected every question but Peter kept asking. He didn’t push, but he always asked. It was sweet of him. He probably wanted to make sure Tony was alright. Tony wasn’t sure if he was alright or not. He told Peter to stop worrying.

But then he didn’t.

He wished he could just throw that stupid fucking phone away and forget about Steve, and move on with his life. He wished he could hate Steve.

He wished...he just really wished Steve would come back.

But...then he didn’t.


End file.
